


( beware the computer goblins ) ;

by theangelscribe_ (HurricaneHannah)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Internet Trolls, Mild Angst, Reader-Insert, Reader-centric, human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneHannah/pseuds/theangelscribe_
Summary: -It’s 'internet trolls' – and I am pretty sure Lucifer invented trolling.





	( beware the computer goblins ) ;

**Author's Note:**

> **!** originally written in 2017, uploading now.  
>  **!** originally written as a comfort gift for a friend.
> 
> ∞
> 
>  **a/n:** it's 2k18 - if you're not going to make destiel canon, at _least_ give the poor fucking angel a guinea pig.  
>  **a/n:** _giblet_ is pronounced with a "J" sound, not a "G" sound.

* * *

 

**Christ on a cracker, humans could be so cruel.  
**

Vampires, ghosts and zombies you understood; they had predictable motives – feed, spawn, kill, repeat. Humans, however, they could rip your heart out and drain your soul without touching you – without even ever laying sight of you.  
  
  
You didn’t want to stare at the screen anymore – the hollow pit in your stomach expanded each time a new comment appeared; though at the same time, there was a sick curiosity of what would be said next – how would they top the last degrading insult?  
  
  
A _ping_ signalled a new message; the high-pitched noise whispering a sense of dread and helplessness in your darkened room. As it had repeatedly, the twisted part of your thoughts had you moving the cursor before the rational thoughts of your dimming self-worth could protest the damage these typed words were doing to you.  
  
  
Just as you clicked the message icon, the screen went black – no forced shutdown, no flickering, no blue screen of death; just lit one moment, black the next. _What the hell…  
_  
  
_Enough._ The mental caress was firm but undemanding – and unexpected.  
  
  
_Gadreel? I thought you promised to stay out of mine and the Winchesters’ heads.  
_  
  
_Apologies ( name ), you, however, were projecting; and I refuse to let you proceed in emotionally torturing yourself._ The physical echoing of physical warmth skimmed the skin of your arms – producing pleasant goosebumps. _I believe this is one of those moments you referred to as **save me from myself**.  
_  
  
A content sigh parted your lips. _You’re right._ You could feel his barely contained smugness tickling at your surface thoughts. _I miss you, wish you were here.  
_  
  
The echoed sensations running up and down your arms ran down to your wrists one last time before brushing over the exposed skin of your neck and stomach. _I grow restless without your company also. Sam informs me that the last of the vampires of this nest will be dealt with come the morning. I believe he and Dean are growing aware of not just mine but Castiel’s desperation to return to the bunker – my brother appears distraught without the presence of Giblet.  
_  
  
The only happy breeze to lift the corners of your lips that evening occurred as you thought of the stoic, blue-eyed angel and his unwavering devotion to the pet guinea pig he had rescued from a witch’s sacrificial spell during a case.  
  
  
_Your joy is beautiful._ You felt his subsequent joy caress the inner walls of your mind. _I sense, however, a lingering pain. Perhaps after the conclusion of this case, I will procure the dairymen human females enjoy during times of emotional turmoil?  
_  
  
_You mean Ben and Jerry ice-cream? Gad, that’s for when you are dumped or heartbroken over a crush.  
_  
  
_Humans, so many abstract rules and concepts: don’t wear white after the first Monday of the month of September, breaking reflective glass results in misfortune for approximately seven earth years, beware of computer goblins…  
_  
  
Your chuckle reverberated throughout your body. _It’s **internet trolls** – and I am pretty sure Lucifer invented trolling.  
_  
  
_While my brother has contributed to many cruel partitions – the creation of an anonymous method of chaos is more indicative of Gabriel._  
  
  
At that moment, the weight of the spiteful words from an electronic screen became a little less meaningful as you realised that you didn’t need two dairy carton guys – all you needed was your angel; the only person’s opinion that truly mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> [ **tumblr.** ](https://the-butterflydiaries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
